Eternal Love
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: Letting go of the one you love for someone else you love is a painful process. WARNING: SasuHina included. AU. One-Shot.


**Eternal Love**

"So, you're marrying her?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like an hour. Neither one of them said a word in the uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere was so tense and heavy. She felt as if it was going to crush her at any minute. They just stood there across from each other, but his back was facing her. And he didn't even have the gut to turn around.

Finally he broke the silence with a long sigh. She didn't say anything still. Was he irratated with her already? For the past few years he had been dating her friend he would never really talk to her. He couldn't even stay in the same room with her unless their friends were there. And even ten he wouldn't talk to her. He never tried communicating with her, he just ignored her.

She didn't know if he realized how much pain he was afflicting on her by doing that. Though, she knew why he never hung around her. He didn't want to hurt her. But he was too late for that. Uchiha Sasuke had broke her heart when he started dating one of her greatest friends, Hyuga Hinata. And now he was bout to marry her!

When she received the news of their engagement, she was shocked. She hadn't realized that her heart could be destroyed even farther. The first day she cried. The second day she congratulated them with a grin. And on the third day she poured all her troubles out onto Naruto. And the rest of the days she pushed down her feelings and helped Hinata plan the wedding.

Through all this time she never really had a chance to talk with Sasuke about it. She so badly wanted to. But she never would have expected that she'd be talking to him on the day of the wedding. It was true. They were in his quarters, and she had just got done helping Hinata get dressed. She had slipped away and left the rest of Hinata's preparations to Ino. Then she found her way to his room.

The hardest part about the whole thing was that she had to control herself. Everyday she had to swallow back her jealousy, and her anger, and her misery to smile for those two. She hated them, but she loved them so. Her feelings were all screwed up. She didn't know how to feel about them. All she knew was whenever she saw them in the act of romance, she felt sick.

Sasuke stopped fidgeting with his bow tie and turned to face her. Sakura held her breath. He was handsome looking as usual. The tuxedo, looked perfect on him. And whoever styled his hair had done a fantastic job. He raked his white gloved fingers through his dark hair. And the sunlight poured down on him, completing the picture.

"I love her, Sakura." He told her, barely above a whisper. It was his only answer to her question.

She knew he truly did love her. Hinata was the only one who cracked him open somehow. Sakura never knew how she did it, but it happened. The two just started hanging out then going out and now they were to get married. But she deserved him. She really did. Hinata had gone through all the hardship to take care of him. And she saw why Sasuke loved her back. She was kind, sweet, gentle, and skilled in other sorts of things.

While Sakura wasn't so kind, but she could be nice. She couldn't do anything other women could do, except clean. And Sakura wasn't as nearly as beautiful as Hinata. So, it only made sense he chose Hinata, right? So then why was she not content with this whole arrangement? Was she the only one feeling this way?

Well, it didn't matter how she felt. What mattered was that Sasuke and Hinata were happy with one another. So she just had to move on. She couldn't love Sasuke anymore. He was Hinata's, and she was his. There was no way that those two would break up for her.

Sakura tightly smiled at Sasuke and tilted her head slightly."I know." She replied, cheerily. "You guys will make such wonderful married couple." She laughed, trying so hard to lighten the mood. It was the same fake laugh she gave for years. She couldn't even remember the last time she gave them a real one. I the saddest part was that they never seemed to notice how fake it was.

He had no idea how much she wanted to just talk normally with him. She wished that he would speak to her like she was his old friend. Because she was his old friend! But he didn't treat her like a friend. He didn't treat her like an enemy. He just put her in this whole new category. Like he didn't know what to do with her. And all she could do was try to fit into one of the other groups.

The raven haired man didn't answer her, he just starred at her witha pericing gaze. It mad her feel slightly uncomfortable, but a little happy too. He had never been able to look at he this long before. It made her feel a little relief in her chest.

Since he didn't say anything after a while, Sakura coughed into her fist."You look perfect, by the way." She told him, bashfully."Except, you have the tie all ." she came over to fix it.

She was a little hesitant to raise her hands to his neck. She thought he might move out of the way of her touch, like usual. But instead he stood there in let her fix the tie. As she tied it perfectly, she came to a realization that she had never been this close to him before. He always kept his distance, even before Hinata. So, this also mad her happy to know she let her come this close.

She fixed the tie nicely and patted it down with her slender fingers. She held her breath, not wanting to step away from him. She knew she had to, it would be awkward if she stayed this close to him.

"Now, you _definitely_ are perfect." She reluctantly moved a few steps away. Sasuke looked down at his tie and nodded in approvement.

"Thanks." He said, quietly."You look very nice, as well."

It was rare for Sasuke to complement anyone, especially her. So hearing him say that made her conscious about what she was wearing. She looked in the mirror behind him, and found that she did look very beautiful indeed. She was wearing a gorgeous white peplum dress with frills and silver linings. It showed her long flawless legs own to her feet which were in white heels that had buckles around her ankles. And her pink her was in a delicate bun with a white bow holding it together, while her bands swept across her face. She wore no make-up, and she just looked so beautiful and sweet. Everything on her matched well, showing her petite figure.

Sakura blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip. She glanced back at Sasuke who was giving her a weak smile."Thank you." She whispered to him. She suddenly felt like crying. She so wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but it would ruin his wedding day. And she could never do that to Hinata and him. Never.

Her heart was in her throat as she took a deep breath. She needed to calm down and keep her feelings pressed down. But how her heart ached so, it ached all these years and she could never make it stop. She could never stop the pain, all the could do was try to ignore it.

This whole situation was sad really. Could she really stand there and not watch them say their vows to each other. She thought not! But she had to. They were her friends, and she would do anything for them. Anything. Even hurt herself, for their own sake.

Suddenly, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and looked down into her emerald eyes. At this moment she couldn't help it, he feelings were over flowing and her mouth and heart connected."I love you." She blurted out. She gulped when she realized what she had just done, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of his.

What he said next, made her feel worse."I know." He replied, plainly.

"Oh." She nodded and looked down.

Then he hugged her. She was surprised that he would do such an action. He was never so affectionate with his friends. And now here was, hugging her. She was so scared. So very scared. What was she to do? If she hugged him back, she felt all her feelings would pour right out of her and she'd ruin this day. But what if she never had a chance to hug him again? What if this was the last time he'd be so open with her?

Sakura was trembling in his arms. Feeling her shaking, he hugged her even tighter. Sakura closed her eyes and swallowed her."Let go." She said, coldly."Now."

He was shocked to hear her talk to him like this. Sakura had never been so mean to him. So he let go of her and tried to look her in the eyes, but she had closed her eyes. Sakura knew if she kept them open to look at his face she would cry. And it would hurt ten times worst. Her chest tightened, this was so painful.

She looked down and slowly looked down. Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair in a slightly nervous manner."I'm sorry, Sakura." He mumbled.

"Go." She told him, pointing to the exit. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't. Now, she was the one who didn't want to talk with him."Just . . . Leave me alone."

"but-"

"GO!" She raised her voice at him. She didn't mean to, it just happened. He was quiet and stood there for a while. Then he began to walk out. When he opened the door, Sakura whipped around to look at him."Sasuke!" she called him out.

She really didn't want him to go. But he had to. He had to for the sake of him and Hinata's future. She was on the break of tears. She wanted to teall him that she love him so much, and that she would always love him. Instead, she settled on this being her last words for him to remember,"You better take good care of her. You hear me?"

Sasuke nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sakura sighed, she was finally alone. And her heart still hurt so much. She placed her hands over her chest to feel the beating and tried to calm down.

"I'll always love you." She whispered to herself. And a tear rolled down her face."Always."


End file.
